


Champion of Death and Magic

by ZhaneSilverman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, Soul Magic, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaneSilverman/pseuds/ZhaneSilverman
Summary: When Cedric is given a second chance at life by the specter of James Potter, will he be able to live up the expectations of the dead hero who gave up everything for him? Or will the dark truths and horrors of the magical world crush him?





	1. Death

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The unexpected scream of agony nearly had Cedric jumping out of his skin and dropping his wand. As it was he felt a twinge in his neck as he snapped his head around to stare at Harry in horror as his fellow Champion fell to his knees, dropping his wand and clutching his head.  
  
He was so taken aback by Harry's scream, his own pain from his journey through the maze of the Third Task, and confusion over getting kidnapped to this graveyard that he barely registered a soft harsh voice hiss, "Kill the spare." It was the flash of sickly green light that snapped him back to awareness of his surroundings and allowed his brain to process the words he had just heard. Unfortunately, he had no time to react as the evil light struck him and he was consumed by sanity shattering pain as it felt like his very soul and magic were shredded.   
  
"They were. Or at least they were in the process of being."  
  
The words and the absolute silence that followed took some time to register as Cedric lay on the ground in a daze. "What," he finally asked in puzzlement, slowly coming back to full awareness. He finally blinked and registered the uniformly grey sky overhead before turning his head to the left to see the source of the strange comment. His gaze finally settled on a figure standing there in a shimmering silver cloak that both stood out and blended into the grey mist that swirled around and was all he could see on the ground. "Harry," he questioned in confusion, recognizing his fellow Champion's messy hair and round spectacles.   
  
"Not quite," the man answered. "Close though, and I can certainly understand why you would confuse us, even though my son doesn't quite measure up to my own rugged handsomeness yet."  
  
It took a moment for Cedric to figure out, but when he did he scrambled to his feet blushing as he greeted the dead hero, "Lord Potter!" However, his blush and slight embarrassment turned into a full body flush and mortification as he went to smooth out his robes trying to make himself presentable and discovered himself to be stark naked before the man he had long idealized.   
  
"Come now Cedric, no need to be embarrassed," Lord Potter said with a leer as he swept his gaze down Cedric's body to his crotch where he was desperately trying and failing to maintain his dignity as his rapidly hardening cock was rebelling against his efforts to cover himself. "You certainly have nothing to be shy about."  
  
Cedric felt his full body flush darken and his cock come to full attention in response to Lord Potter's words and gaze. He found himself stuttering as he tried to figure out how to respond to the man he had something of a boyhood hero crush on. Of all the times he had thought of meeting his childhood hero again, this was certainly not how he imagined the meeting going.  
  
Lord Potter stepped forward, gripped Cedric's chin, and raised his head. "None of that now," he said, his leer softening into a smile. "Please forgive my teasing. It was truly not my intention to embarrass you, though I stand by what I said. And call me James. I think at this point our interactions are sufficiently intimate enough to forgo the formalities," he remarked, quirking an eyebrow and glancing down again with a slight leer at Cedric's cock.  
  
Still stuttering slightly Cedric managed to get out a, "Y-yes, sir," as he swallowed thickly before standing up straight and moving his hands to his sides. To hell with it, he thought. Lord Pott, err, James, was right. He didn't have anything to be embarrassed over. Not that his determination did anything for his full body flush.  
  
"Better," James smiled at him, though still with a bit of a leer, as he shifted his hand to Cedric's shoulder and gave it a squeeze relaxing Cedric slightly though he was still hyper aware of James' hand on his bare skin. "Now, I believe you asked what I meant earlier, and I suppose I should give you an answer."  
  
Cedric blinked unsure of what Lord, James, meant for a moment before he recalled the strange words he had first come to awareness at. Remembering the statement and his puzzlement led him to remembering the pain and what had led up to it. He gasped finding it hard to breath as his legs gave out on him and his hands were desperately feeling at his chest where he remembered the curse striking him. His vision started to black out as he collapsed when he felt strong arms wrap around him, pull him into a firm chest, and hold him tight as the reality of his murder finally crashed over him.  
  


 


	2. Unforgivable

"Please," James begged.   
  
"You are certain this is your wish," Death asked his newest servant. The young man had served him well in spite of his grief.  
  
"I am," James affirmed. "Even if it is just a chance. I know enough of what Fate has planned to know my son will never find true happiness on the current path. I am not deluded enough to think it will go perfectly. I know full well that changing things may make the outcome far worse. However, we are _your_ favored and as such Fate is always interested in us and our choices. It is a gamble, but at least this way my son will have a chance. Others may suffer for my choice, but Fate will not take any ire over this out on my son."  
  
Death chuckled. "Such pretentiousness. But you are not wrong. Though I was not asking after your certainty in regards to the plan or the price others might pay, but in regards to the price you will pay."  
  
"I am," James affirmed again, a bitter smile on his face.  
  
"Hmm. Yes, I suppose you are. Very well then. Convince the boy to agree and it shall be as you desire," Death said, waving his hand to the ground next to him as the mutilated soul of Cedric Diggory appeared and then shimmered as the grievous and horrific wounds vanished to leave behind unblemished skin. "It is an illusion, but I suppose I can give you this much to make things a bit easier. Call on me if he agrees, and our deal will be struck."  
  
"Yes, master," James breathed out bowing his head as Death vanished in a swirl of grey mist.  
  


* * *

Ah, there it is, James thought to himself has he used his hold on the boy's shoulder to pull him into an embrace and slowly lower them to the ground as the boy collapsed. Hyperventilating is certainly preferred to hysterics though. James turned the boy's head so his ear was pressed against James' own heart as he took exaggerated breaths while rubbing the boy's back and encouraging him to breath. It took a few minutes for the boy to finally calm back down though he didn't release his death grip or make to remove himself from James' embrace. James smirked devilishly as he slid his right hand down the boy's body so he could reach and grip his softened cock before beginning to fondle him.   
  
James felt the boy's body go rigid and stuttered out, "Wha-what are you do-doing," as his breathing and heart rate accelerated. James chuckled a bit darkly, Death but he'd almost forgot how good it felt to tease and get others riled up. He released the boy's now again fully hard cock to slide his hand up over his stomach and chest to grip the boy's chin and turn his face up to his own so he could plant a quick kiss on his lips. "Just bringing your awareness back to the here-and-now."  
  
The boy flushed in shame at his reaction and suddenly started to struggled to get away from him. James held him in place effortlessly and sighed, "I apologize. It has been a long time since I have actually interacted with another human and it seems I have forgotten what constitutes appropriate boundaries and interactions. You are very desirable and I let myself get carried away again."  
  
The boy had ceased his struggles and finally relaxed into James' embrace murmuring, "It's fine, I was just shocked."  
  
James smiled at him before turning serious. "Now I promised you answers. You recall what it was I said?"  
  
"Yes," the boy said starting to move away again, presumably so he could sit back and face James, but when James once again refused to let go, he relaxed back into the embrace and sighed, "But I'm not sure what you were referring to."  
  
"Ah. Yes, I was answering you in regards to the pain. The reason it felt like your soul and magic were being shredded is because they were." The boy stiffened in his arms at James' explanation. "Indeed. The true reason the Unforgivable Curses are called unforgivable. They are soul magic that actually blackens the users' soul and attacks the victim's soul directly. This is why they cannot be shielded against. Soul magic falls beyond the normal classifications of light, dark, and grey magic being either black or white. The Unforgivables are an example of black soul magic, where the Patronus Charm is actually an example of white soul magic. The damage the Unforgivables do to a victim's soul is actually why those who experience extended exposure to the Imperious and Cruciatus Curses suffer a weakening or breaking of their sanity. The soul is, of course, very resilient and can, given time and other factors, heal itself, though not without leaving scars."  
  
"Th-then my soul," the boy questioned soft and hesitantly.  
  
"Yes," James answered just as softly. "The Killing Curse is by nature the worst, as it does not just damage the victim's soul, but actually shreds it. Destroys it. This is actually why it is possible to survive the Killing Curse if it is cast improperly or weakly. If the victim's soul and desire and will to live are strong enough their soul can actually resist being shredded. This is why Tom Riddle, err, Voldemort, was so feared and why my son's survival is considered so special. He was hardly the first or only one to survive the Killing Curse, but he was the first and only one to survive a Killing Curse from Riddle. Riddle's mastery of the Killing Curse is unparalleled and he had never once had it fail to kill his target if it hit. As for you and why you are here and seemingly whole, the answer is simple: you aren't. You are, of course, here, but your apparent wholeness is an illusion crafted by Death as a small favor to make this conversation and our interaction easier."  
  
The boy was quite and trembling for a bit before hesitantly asking, "And yourself?"  
  
"Hmm. That is a bit different. While your apparent wholeness is an illusion, your soul is actually somewhat intact as Death pulled you here before the Killing Curse finished shredding your soul, though your soul remains together only so long as it remains here in this place of limbo. As for myself, my soul was actually completely shredded, though it wasn't destroyed. You are familiar with the story of The Three Brothers, yes?" Getting an affirming nod, James continued, "Ignotus Peverell is a distant ancestor of mine and his Cloak has been passed down through the generations. It is as much a curse as it is a blessing in many ways. The Cloak is actually the reason my son survived when Riddle tried to kill him. As the last descendant in the male line he is protected and hidden from Death by the Cloak. So long as he is without issue Death cannot take him. As for what all that has to do with me, well, I'm wearing it right now, or at least a version of it, and the Cloak is all that is keeping my shredded soul together. It is a privilege and duty for as descendants of Ignotus we are servants of Death, thus I was spared the oblivion of soul destruction because as a son of Ignotus I am favored by and serve Death."  
  
The boy was quite again for some time and James had to admit that he was at least a little bit impressed how well he was handling everything. But then he had chosen the boy as the best option for his plan and his loyalty and integrity were only two of the many reasons he had been the one chosen. Finally, he shifted and asked, "And why am I here. Why are you telling me all of this, if as soon as I leave this place I will pass into oblivion?"


	3. Oblivion

Cedric's mind was reeling with everything he had just learned. For all that James had not actually said all that much, what he had said, Cedric could barely begin to comprehend. Learning of the true horror that was the Unforgivable Curses had left him exhausted and sickened. He did not even bother trying to think about what James revealed about being favored by and a servant to Death. For all that James kept being a bit too forward - he he had straight up fondled Cedric's cock to hardness for Merlin's sake! - Cedric could not help but be anything other than overwhelmingly grateful for the distraction and comfort James offered. Sitting in James' embrace with his ear pressed up against his chest and listening to James' heart beat was the only thing keeping him from breaking down or just zoning out.   
  
"Hmm," James hummed slightly with a glance down at Cedric's face before returning his gaze out to the grey mist. "An offer," he said at length. "An offer of a second chance at life and an escape from oblivion."  
  
Cedric's mouth hung open slightly at James' answer to his question. He had not been expecting that! Though he supposed he probably should have, as what else could this have been about. "You mean returning my soul to my body. Keeping it from shredding further or healing it? So, I will just wake back up," he asked to clarify. His mind was racing to figure out why he would be offered such a chance. Given such a gift.  
  
"No," James responded promptly. "Or at least not as you are thinking of it."  
  
Cedric tensed up again, confusing returning again, but he waited to actually give James a chance to explain.  
  
"If you agree you will actually just wake back up, so you were right on that part, but not quite. As for your soul it is not possible for even Death to keep a soul from shredding beyond bringing it here to this limbo, and apart from those like myself who serve him and are held together by his Cloak, he has no power to heal a soul. Only the soul itself can heal itself. So if your soul was simply returned back to your body it would simply continue shredding and dissipate into oblivion. The only way for your soul to survive shredding is for it to be whole and thus capable of healing itself."  
  
"So my soul has to put itself back together before it can put itself back together," Cedric demanded in anger and tried to push away from James again in frustration at his answer that was not an answer. However, his efforts accomplished no more than they had before, which is to say none at all. Though he did earn a resounding and very harsh spank to his buttocks from James' hand, and if he had not still been secured in James' embrace he would have leaped to his feet in shock and pain. As it was he let out a startled yell of pain and protest. All that got him was another quirked eyebrow and a smirk from James. He huffed and settled back down glaring impotently at James' chest. At least James had only spanked him the once and not turned him over his knees. He shuddered slightly in fear of getting spanked more than once by James; though perhaps he should not have thought of that as to his embarrassment he once again found his cock getting hard and desperately hoped James would not notice.   
  
His hope was for naught, of course, as James leered down at his hard cock before turning serious again, "Essentially, yes. This presents a seemingly insurmountable problem: how can your soul be whole and thus capable of healing its shredded self, if it is shredded and thus incapable of healing itself. The answer is, of course, magic," James said smiling cheekily.   
  
Cedric actually growled at that, but refrained from actually hitting James because he was sure such a response would only prompt James to spank him again.  
  
James' smile grew into a grin as he explained, "Rather perhaps the question should be "when" instead of "how," and thus the answer is more completely time magic."   
  
Cedric sucked in a sharp breath at that. He had read about time magic before, though he knew very little about it. That would work. In the past his soul was whole and would thus be capable of healing itself. "Why," he asked looking up at James. "To give me a second chance at life is one thing, but to actually send me back in time to do so. That is not just a second chance at life; that is a second chance at my past life."  
  
"Hmm, yes," James answered. "And you are not wrong to think I want something for this. I am not merely offering out of the goodness of my soul or that because you somehow deserve a second chance. I am offering because on the path Fate has currently set, my son will never know true happiness. He will live a half life. Living only for others and according to their wishes and whims. Never truly for himself and not truly for others either. For it is impossible to truly love others if one does not first love himself. He seeks to please others and see to their happiness, not out of love, but out of pain. However, because he does not know love or happiness for himself, he cannot truly seek to give it to others. He thinks fulfilling the selfish desires and expectations of others is his purpose and even duty. He does not love himself or believe he himself has worth, and thus, allows himself to be used and abused over and over and over again, not out of true selflessness, but out of ignorance and abuse." James' words were fierce and his eyes literally burned with his passion.   
  
Cedric couldn't help but be moved and find truth in what James had said. How many times had he heard other students or even adults lie or speak badly about Harry? And he just took it. Sure he got into spats with Malfoy, but he couldn't think of a single time he had heard them to be about himself, only in response to something the blonde had said about one of his parents or very few friends. Thinking of friends, that was another example: Weasley had not just abandoned Harry after the Goblet's choice, but had actively spurned him and publicly degraded him and called him a liar and a cheat. And then immediately after the First Task ended and public opinion swung back in favor of Harry, Weasley had showed up and said he guessed Harry had not been lying after all. The rat had not actually even apologized, and Harry had just up and forgiven him. It sickened him to think that at the time he had been happy for them.  
  
"And what is it exactly you want from me," Cedric finally asked.  
  
James smiled sharply and responded with eyes still burning, "I want you to be everything to him. I want you to be his father, his brother, and his son. I want you to be his rival, his confidant, and his friend. I want you to be the one who disciplines him and the one who teaches him to rebel. I want you to be his lover and his fuck toy. I want you to be his savior, his defender, and his champion. I want you to be his Lord and his Vassal. I want you to be his happiness and his sorrow. I want you to be his love and his hate."  
  
Cedric stared at James with wide eyes and not a little trepidation.   
  
"I want the impossible. I am not so foolish as to think you truly can be his everything, but that does not mean I do not want you to try. In the end, I want you to be his hope. His hope that things can be better. That he can be loved. That he is indeed worthy of being loved. That he can be happy. That he is indeed worthy of being happy." James' smile turned bitter as he continued softly, "I want you to succeed where I failed. I was a fool many times over and my foolishness cost my wife her existence and my son his happiness. I blindly trusted the wrong people who in the end held no loyalty to me in return and the ones I love most are the ones who paid the most for it."  
  
Cedric swallowed and looked away not able to stand to see the pain and grief in James' eyes any longer. "And the price? Is it doing what you want me to? Or is there more?"  
  
"No. You will be free to do as you will, though I believe you will choose to do as I want. That will be your burden. Your price. You must live knowing something of the future, knowing some of what is at stake, and knowing that it is your choices that will decide the course of Fate."  
  
The weight of James' belief in him was almost crushing and Cedric once again found himself looking away. Price, indeed. But then, compared to what he was receiving in return it seemed so very little. Cedric took a deep breath and with determination looked back to James to give his assent.  
  
He was totally not expecting the quick but hard kiss that interrupted him before he could actually speak though. His surprise must have shown clearly on his face though because James responded with a smile before he could gather his wits, "Before you agree I would give you some advice, for once you say yes I will summon Death and will no longer have a chance to say anything." Cedric gave a quick nod and James continued, "I do not know to when you will return, though I believe it will be before my son starts at Hogwarts. If so I would ask that you be the one he spends the train ride with and that you encourage him to join you in Hufflepuff. Show him kindness and he will be eternally loyal to you. Guard him so that others cannot take of advantage of that as well. He is not healthy physically, but you will need to rely on yourself and perhaps someone you trust implicitly that can and will keep it secret to help you. Be wary of what you have been told and read. Especially if you cannot obtain proof. Learn Occulmency as soon as you can. Riddle is not the only powerful wizard around that is proficient at Legilimency and does not hesitate to use it. You have heard the saying, "The eyes are the window to the soul"? It is true and Occulmency and Legilimency should properly be classified as soul magic, white or black depending on how they are used. Learn the Patronus Charm and explore all it is truly capable of. Become an Animagus, another skill that is actually soul magic, white."  
  
Cedric's eyes widened at that bit of information. Learning that Occulmency and Legilimency are properly soul magic was not all that surprising, but learning that Animagism is was.  
  
James quirked his mouth in a half smile, "Indeed. That is why it is so rare. Most think it merely an advanced form of Transfiguration, but if that were the case then it would not be possible for the wizard or witch to maintain their human mind while in their Animagus form. Certainly it is related to the field of Transfiguration, just as the Patronus Charm is related to the Charms field, and the Unforgivables are related to curses. Beware of Dementors for they will be especially drawn to you and desire ravenously to eat your soul. You will have the advantage of advanced knowledge and experience as you go through your courses again, so use them as an opportunity to truly master the magic and not just learn it. Explore other fields of magic. Do not limit yourself to just the wizarding world, for though they do not have magic they still have souls, and with them the ability to learn and understand and teach. Opportunity can be found in the lowest of places. Learn to use your magic without your wand. It will be hard, but the wand is truly just a tool that makes practicing and focusing magic easier, not possible. Even without a wand you are a wizard, how competent and capable you are is entirely up to how hard you work at it. Decide what honor means to you and do not let others impose their standards on you. Just because someone is not lying does not mean they are telling the truth, and just because someone is telling the truth does not mean they are telling all of the truth. Hufflepuffs are underestimated because of the pride of others. Use that, but do not let your own pride become your downfall. Never lie to yourself. Find happiness and love. And I selfishly say I hope it you find it with my son. You will be wholly unable to speak about your time here, and likewise no one will ever be able to discover it. Finally when you awaken in the past, as a consequence of your soul from now merging with your soul back then, you will find your magic more powerful, though by what measure I do not know."  
  
Cedric briefly considered asking questions, but realized that James had intentionally not mentioned any particulars about people (other than the comment about Riddle being a Legilimens, which was actually somewhat commonly known) or events and assumed that James was in some way prohibited from speaking of such knowledge.  
  
Taking a deep breath Cedric once again prepared to give his assent when a rather devious thought crossed his mind and before he had a chance to think better of it he pushed himself in James' embrace to kiss him fully and properly. Cedric smirked internally as James made a noise of surprise and opened his mouth allowing Cedric to deepen the kiss and his tongue to explore James' mouth. However, he was quite unprepared for James' aggressively returning the kiss after getting over his surprise, and he was even more unprepared when James shifted them around so that Cedric was now laying out of the ground with James pressing his own body down onto Credic's.   
  
Taking a deep breath Cedric turned his head to the side as James moved to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. Cedric heard himself whine as he thrust his once again very hard cock up into James and was pleased to discover that James was just as hard when he rocked his own hips down onto Cedric's. Cedric reached his hands up to put them in James' hair, but before he could he found them grasped tightly and pinned down next to his head by James' much stronger grip. He whined again as he continued to thrust his cock up into and alongside of James' as he desperately sought more friction. James was quick to reclaim his mouth and control the kiss as he continued to frot with Cedric. Breaking away from the kiss Cedric gasped out a breathless, "Please," knowing that he was very close to completion, but needing just a little more.  
  
James obliged by moving his mouth next to Cedric's ear and huskily commanding, "Go on, cum for me now," and proceeding to bite down on Credic's ear lobe.   
  
That was all he needed, and with a cry Cedric came for the first time at the motivation of another. With a deep grunt and a tightening of his grip James swiftly followed Cedric into completion.   
  
They laid there in a haze of euphoria and endorphins for several long minutes just basking in the aftermath of their mutual orgasms. Cedric was somewhat surprised to find that rather than feeling crushed with James laying his full weight on him that rather it made him feel comfortable and safe. With a smile Cedric turned his face into James' neck and said, "You cannot imagine how many times I have fantasized about this."  
  
James chuckled and placed a kiss on the side of Cedric's neck, "And did the reality live up to your fantasy?"  
  
"It did," Cedric admitted as James propped himself up over Cedric on his elbows. And finally looking James full in the eyes he said, "Yes, I assent."  
  
James' grin was blinding, though Cedric could still see sorrow in his eyes, as he quickly pushed himself to stand up and called, "Death!"  
  
Cedric glanced over to his right as he started to sit up with a sharp breath and wide eyes as the grey mist swirled and a Cloaked being took form.   
  
"Friend," Death greeted James, and then with a tilt of the head expressed his amusement, "I did not expect you to obtain the boy's agreement in such a manner, but so long as he agrees I suppose it does not matter."   
  
James and Cedric both paused in confusion for a moment before they both broke out in a deep blush. Cedric was not so fortunate as James to be wearing an all concealing Cloak however; and he realized with absolute mortification and a deep full body flush that he was sitting before Death stark naked with his cock still half hard and his and James' cum splattered up across his stomach and chest.  
  
To Cedric's further mortification rather than deny it James simply smirked devilishly and leered down at Cedric, "You should know better than to doubt me Death. As if he could have possibly refused my ruggedly sexy and awesome self."  
  
"Indeed," Death said dryly, "The innocent boy never stood a chance against your charms."  
  
Cedric desperately wanted to protest but was wholly unable to find his voice, and before he could Death spoke once again, "The deal is struck."  
  
James' leer changed to a melancholy smile as he looked in Cedric's eyes one last time before shifting his gaze to Death and repeating, "The deal is struck."  
  
Cedric could only watch on in incomprehensible horror as he finally knew the full price of his second chance as James in one swift and smooth motion removed his Cloak and tossed it to Death revealing his well built and naked body underneath that after just a moment began to look like a ragged patch work quilt of flesh as terrible wounds appeared on lines criss-crossing and twisting around his body as James threw back his head and screamed in utter anguish as his soul came apart at invisible seems and then dissolved into oblivion.


	4. Awakening

Cedric woke slowly from a haze of lethargy. He blinked staring blankly up at the ceiling in his bedroom and felt vaguely like he should be doing something, but he was too tired at the moment. He sighed before closing his eyes and snuggling back down into his comfortable blankets. Wait, Cedric thought suddenly emerging from his haze a little bit. When did I get back home? The last thing he remembered...  
  
"James! No!" Cedric screamed leaping out of his bed and falling to the floor in a tangle of blankets. He was only vaguely aware of the sound of shattering glass and porcelain; cracking and groaning wood; and the crash of objects, trinkets, books, and pictures as they fell or flew from shelves and walls. He blindly scrambled to his feet trying frantically to reach James before he vanished, once again not noticing as the blankets that had previously trapped him simply disintegrated under his hands. However, when Cedric finally managed to get to his feet he realized that James was already gone and he was now standing in a trashed room that he did not recognize. As he looked around in confusion he saw what he could only guess had once been furniture that had been reduced to kindling as well as what looked like scraps of clothing, flakes of parchment, and pieces of unidentifiable objects.  
  
A sudden noise behind him had Cedric whirling around in desperate hope only to see a woman that look distantly familiar standing in the doorway to the room he was now in covered with scratches and very much looking worse for the wear. As his hopes crashed again he realized why the woman looked familiar and he faintly called out, "Mum?" even as his vision faded out and he collapsed bonelessly to the ground.  
  


* * *

The second time that Cedric woke, he was not as comfortable, but he was more aware of himself. He blinked staring blankly up at the ceiling. He did not recognize it. Sighing he turned his head to look around the room he was in this time and concluded he must be in St. Mungo's. Cedric frowned wondering why is mother had brought him here after he fainted. Fainting was not a good thing, but it was not as he had been injured. It was then he recalled the state of the room he had been in and realized that it had been his bedroom and normally did not look like such a disaster. "Accidental magic, then," Cedric murmured to himself. James had warned him that his magic would be more powerful, and he supposed that it was also more unstable now as well, or at least not as controlled.  
  
"James." Oh Death. Cedric found himself trying unsuccessfully to choke back tears at the memory of what had to him just happened. He had not been in love with James by any stretch of the imagination, but he had idolized him and had a crush on him, not to mention James had comforted him through the realization of his death and learning the truth of the evil that can be performed with magic. And they had sex. The memory of James' comforting weight pressing him down and making him feel safe after they had found completion had Cedric's tears turn into hiccuping sobs. He was only vaguely aware that he was chanting, "No, no, no, no," over and over under his breath when he felt strong hands press him back into the mattress of his hospital bed and a potion being forced into his mouth. He was too out of it to swallow, but whoever was trying to give it to him simply ignored his unresponsiveness and used magic to force it down his throat.  
  
His ripping grief faded as an unnatural calm settled over him, and Cedric realized that the potion must have been a very strong Calming Draught. His body relaxed back into the bed and he uncurled himself to lay back properly as the looked around the room. Cedric noticed his mother standing off to his left looking at him anxiously with tears shining in her own eyes. A tall male apprentice Healer was standing off to his right and still had one of his large hands on Cedric's shoulder. He must have been the one that forcefully pressed him back into the bed earlier, Cedric reasoned. And finally, "Healer Cartwright," he levelly greeted the matronly lady who held an empty vial in her left hand and a wand in her right.  
  
"Mr. Diggory," she greeted back still looking at him very intently. Cedric dropped his gaze to his lap feeling paranoid that he was worried about his Healer using Legilimency on him, but with her staring at him that intently and James' warning still fresh in his memory, he decided he would rather be overly cautions than give someone a chance to discover something he needed to keep secret. Besides she was a very experienced Healer and it was entirely possible she had at least dabbled in Mind Healing at some point over the decades of her career. "Feeling better now?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Cedric answered. "I apologize, I.." he trailed off his fists clenching tightly and his grief threatening to overcome him again even with the potion still very much in effect. He took several very deep breaths to calm himself down. Breaking down again, especially while under the effects of the Draught of Peace would not be a good idea. Though he was vaguely worried about how he was able to even get upset at all while under the potion. He could only assume his increased magic meant the potion was less effective than normal.   
  
Healer Cartwright relaxed at that and her wand disappeared while she turned to set the empty vial on a counter. The apprentice Healer's hand gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, though he did not not remove it afterwards, and Cedric found himself oddly grateful for the continued contact. His mother came forward to sit on the edge of his bed and took his left hand into hers holding on tight. "I'm fine Mum," Cedric reassured her. "Or, at least, I'm getting there," he glanced up at her before returning his gaze to his lap. Well, if there is one good thing to come from this mess, Cedric thought, it is that I will have a solid excuse for any changes in my behavior and attitude.   
  
"Very good," Healer Cartwright smiled at him. "Do you know why you are here Mr. Diggory?"  
  
"I, um. I fainted." Cedric blushed at his admission. A bit embarrassed over fainting.  
  
"Yes, though it is the reason you fainted that you are here." At Cedric's brief questioning look, she continued, "You had a very extreme bout of accidental magic and exhausted yourself. As you know, accidental magic is an unfocused and uncontrolled burst of magic that a wizard or witch releases when experiencing some overwhelmingly intense emotion. Normally, these outbursts cease after a young magical starts their schooling and begins to use magic on a regular basis. However, it is not unheard of for sufficiently powerful students to still experience such outbursts, particularly during the summer when they are no longer giving their magic a regular outlet. Even grown adults have been known to still have accidental magic on occasion. That said, the extent of your accidental magic was quite large, and the stress of such a large outburst is what exhausted you and caused you to faint."  
  
Cedric nodded in understanding, and then glanced worriedly at his mother remembering that she had looked roughed up before he fainted. She must have known what he was thinking because she smiled and reassured him, "I'm quite alright Cedric. Nothing more than some scrapes and a terrible fright. The house, however," she glanced off to the side before continuing, "Well, I have been wanting to do some remodeling and redecorating for some time, though your father has always refused me saying something about how if the house was good enough for his mother it should be good enough for me." She looked a bit angry at that, but continued with a smile and a slightly malicious gleam in her eyes, "But now he has no more excuses."  
  
Cedric's eyes widened slightly, never having witnessed his mother be anything other than perfectly kind and genteel. "Still, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I don't even remember anything happening. I remember waking up and then panicking, and then the next thing I was looking around the room in confusion and wondering why I was in such a completely destroyed room."  
  
"Do you remember why you panicked," Healer Cartwright asked gently, but Cedric still flinched at her question.  
  
"It was a dream. Or, or rather a nightmare," Cedric lied. Though he considered that it could actually be called a nightmare, just one that was real and not a figment of his imagination. Either way, that was the only plausible reason he could give. "I, um. It, it was about James. Uh, I mean, Auror Potter." He glanced at his mother to see that she had gone very pale. He cringed slightly at making his mother think he was still haunted by what had happened so many years ago, but did not really have any other options and it would be a great cover. The truth was that he barely had the vaguest memory of the actual event, though he had certainly heard a retelling of how James had saved him during a Death Eater attack when he was 3 years old numerous times. He remembered being very scared and crying and then a wizard in red robes with glasses and crazy dark hair had scooped Cedric up into his arms and held him very tight. He remembered feeling safe after that. The events themselves were actually much more dramatic, especially when told by his father, and he had actually had nightmares about it when he was younger. So using it as an excuse was quite reasonable, and would explain away his calling for James if anyone had heard him. "He, um. In the nightmare, right before he got to me, he, uh, he got struck by several very dark curses. He, uh," Cedric found himself chocking up. Even if the nightmare had not happened as he was telling it, his horror and pain were very much real. "He collapsed right in front of me, al-almost on top of me. His, um, his intestines ha-had, um, exploded out of his stomach and onto me. And, and part of the right side of chest was just gone. I could see his bones and lung. And there, there was blood everywhere." He swallowed and realized he was shaking. It was not quite the same, but when James' soul had come apart Cedric had actually seen his intestines and bones. And James' blood was everywhere. And, and... A firm grip on his shoulder snapped him out of the flashback as the apprentice Healer sat down on the bed next to him and pulled him tightly into an embrace. Cedric realized he had started hyperventilating and shaking, and clung tightly onto the other male who was holding him so similarly to how James had earlier. He was distantly aware of what sounded like someone vomiting, as he found himself sobbing into the man's chest completely regardless of the potion from earlier. Thankfully this time they just let him cry it out.   
  


* * *

He must have cried himself to sleep because he found himself waking and once more staring at the ceiling. He did not panic this time, and knew full well where he was. He sighed tiredly, and just lay there and listened to the quite of the room that smelled softly of lavender. He blinked in surprise when he realized he had a death grip on someone's hand, and glanced down at it before following the arm up to see the male apprentice Healer from before. He blushed when he realized he had been clinging to the man even in his sleep, but could not bring himself to let go. Thankfully the man just smiled softly at him and gave his hand a firm squeeze. Cedric blushed more deeply when he realized he did not even know the man's name, "Um, who." He had to clear his throat before continuing, "who are you?"  
  
The man's smile turned into a slight smirk of amusement as he answered, "I am apprentice Healer Cauldwell." Cedric nodded, and the man continued, "I have paged Healer Cartwright, so she will be returning shortly with your mother."  
  
"Thanks," Cedric said, not meeting the man's eyes, though this time more out of continued embarrassment than worry. "S-sorry about, um, this," he said lifting their joined hands slightly from the mattress.   
  
"No need to worry over it Mr. Diggory," Healer Cartwright informed him. "That is one of the reasons we have apprentices after all, and apprentice Healer Cauldwell makes an especially good teddy bear."  
  
Cedric blushed again at Healer Cartwright's teasing tone and words. "Sorry about breaking down like that. I, uh."  
  
"Certainly understandable and nothing to apologize over. Do you have any idea why you might have had such a violent and graphic nightmare?"  
  
Cedric found himself panicking for a brief moment before remembering that he did actually have a reason. "Before the school year ended, I was complaining to one of my older housemates about the DADA teacher and the useless book she had assigned us. I badgered him into letting me looking at his 5th year book, which was the year before I started. It was, um, it was quite graphic. Malcolm said the teacher had chosen a very advanced and adult level book for them in an effort to make up for their lacking instruction from years previous." This was actually entirely true, though he had forgotten about it, or rather actively repressed the memory because that book had been not at all appropriate for students. He frowned wondering why he could remember the text so clearly now, when he realized he could actually remember a lot of his childhood and first two years at Hogwarts much more clearly than before. He decided it must be another side effect of joining with his past soul. Likely the memories from both his soul and his past soul had combined and that explained their greater clarity. "The book went into a great deal of detail on some of the most preferred dark curses that were used by the Death Eaters during the war." Cedric shuddered remembering the descriptions from the book, and grimly decided he would need to get his own copy of it. James had spoken as if Riddle was still around, and that likely meant there would be fighting again in the future. Undoubtedly, Harry would be in the middle of it, and if Cedric was going to be able to stand at his side, then he would need to be prepared to defend against such curses.  
  
Healer Cartwright's eyes had gone a bit wide and his mother looked pale again when Cedric glanced up. "Yes, that could certainly give anyone nightmares. I have written you a prescription for seven vials of Potion for Dreamless Sleep. Three are for the next three nights, and then the others are for the next eight nights. One to be taken every other night. If you still have trouble sleeping after that or are continuing to become overwhelmingly upset than make sure to come back in and we will trying a different approach."  
  
Cedric's mother smiled, though it looked quite strained. "Thank you Healer Cartwright. I will make sure that Cedric takes the potion as you have directed."  
  
With a firm nod and brief encouraging smile, Healer Cartwright left. Apprentice Healer Cauldwell surprised Cedric by pulling him into a firm hug and whispering, "Get better kid," before pulling away, ruffling his hair and leaving. Cedric was not sure if he wanted to smile, pleased at the hug, or frown, annoyed at being treated like a little kid. Unfortunately he had a few more years to go before being of age again, so such treatment would likely be common for awhile yet.  
  
"I have already taken care of all the paper work and checking you out, so once you get dressed we will be heading to your Uncle's house. I am unsure how long we will actually be staying, but it will likely be at least a week." Cedric nodded to indicate to his mother that he understood as he eased himself out of the bed, gathered up his clothes, and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
Cedric started at his reflection in the mirror for several long minutes after he had stripped down. Thankfully it was one that did not talk. He had always found that rather creepy, and was terribly grateful the ones in the Hufflepuff dorms likewise were not sentient in any way.  
  
He was small again. It was very strange to look down or into the mirror and see his younger body. He was not as well muscled as he was accustomed to, though he was not too skinny or overweight either. His noticeable decrease in body hair was also quite strange. Not that he had been hairy before, but certainly more so than he was now. He frowned, his cock was smaller too. Though at least he knew it would grow as he did, so no need to panic. He sighed before putting such thoughts out of mind for now and started getting dressed. Thankfully, merging with his past soul meant that he was not terribly clumsy thinking that his reach should be longer than it was or that his center of balance should be different.   
  
Cedric exited the bathroom and followed his mother out to the Floo and through it to his Uncle's house. He was surprised to find the house empty before remembering that his Uncle had gone to France with his wife and kids for a two week vacation. That's terribly convenient, Cedric thought and then shrugged, not something to worry over. Thankfully Cedric was able to rest out in the back garden for several hours before his father returned home from work and it was time for supper. He spent most of that time just staring at the flowers and trying not to think. He had so much he needed to do or start planning, but just felt too numb right now.  
  
Supper was unpleasant. His father was pissed about the destruction of the house, and his mother's not so secret pleasure over getting to remodel and redecorate was not helping. Fortunately, his father's anger was tempered by pride that his son was powerful enough to have such an outburst at his age. So while his mother talked about her different ideas for changing the house, his dad went back and forth between complaining about her ideas and bragging about how he always knew his son was such a powerful wizard. Cedric stayed out of it as much as he could, only speaking when he could not get away with being silent.  
  
He collected a vial of Potion for Dreamless Sleep from his mother immediately after supper and retreated to the guest room he would be staying in to go to bed early. After he settled into bed he desperately hoped that tomorrow would not be so eventful, and knocked back the potion. He had barely managed to set the vial on the bedside table when its heavy lethargy overwhelmed him and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
